


[FF7/sc]鋭い月

by Careerist



Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24423325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Careerist/pseuds/Careerist
Summary: 「他是一轮锋利的月亮。」
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife
Kudos: 19





	[FF7/sc]鋭い月

*RE线，暂时和萨菲联手设定  
*有一点点皮肤饥渴症的提及。

>>>

事到如今，蒂法他们仍无法赞同克劳德的决定。  
固然，面对过于强大的敌人，的确应当尽可能的寻找帮手、战友，一起面对；但无论如何，都不可能、也不应该是萨菲罗斯。  
他们追问过克劳德，可金发青年也只是沉默不语，最多说一句“我有分寸”，便再也没有多的话了。这可不足以弥补他们的心灵创伤。

当时他们正在旅馆内休息，克劳德一如既往地沉默着，他们也并不在意，热热闹闹地聊天，有时故意引克劳德参与，得到模糊的应声。  
然后，没过多久，这位总是从头安静到尾的家伙突然皱着眉站起来了。  
大家伙儿安静了一瞬间，蒂法小心地问道：“怎么了？”  
克劳德摇摇头，径自推开门走了出去。众人面面相觑，尤菲困惑地眨眨眼，说：“他怎么了？”  
艾瑞斯说：“可能是又头痛了吧。”她放下手里的东西，“我去看看……”  
她从屋子里走出去，人们又开始继续之前的话题。片刻后，屋外传来了她的一声惊叫。  
“克劳德————！”  
那声音中的惊慌仿佛克劳德晕倒在了外面似的，一群人被吓了一跳，立刻冲到屋外，惊愕地发现萨菲罗斯正站在克劳德身后。他们神色紧绷，随时准备战斗。  
克劳德离他们略有些距离，看见他们的反应后却并没有任何动作，反而有些逃避似的扭开了头。而萨菲罗斯只是看着他们，嘴角扯出一抹淡淡的轻蔑笑意，没过一会儿就再次消失了。  
饱受惊吓的几人往前几步，艾瑞斯看着他的表情，有些困扰地轻轻喊了他一声：“克劳德？”  
克劳德低声说：“没事。”  
他的表情的确平静，平静得像是不知道刚刚萨菲罗斯在一样。  
巴雷特粗声问道：“刚刚萨菲罗斯是怎么回事啊？又是他的复制体？还是幻象？”  
克劳德摇了摇头，迟疑了一下，说：“他……暂时不是敌人。”  
“哈？！”  
艾瑞斯急道：“克劳德，你是不是被他骗了？他……”  
“我没有信任他，”克劳德打断了她的话，“这只是暂时的而已。我……”  
他停了下来，随后一言不发地走了。

>

克劳德当然知道其他人的想法（其中蒂法的反对最激烈，艾瑞斯紧随其后），但是有些事，他并不想、也不知道怎样才能解释清楚。  
他当然知道自己很有可能被欺骗……但萨菲罗斯似乎是真心实意地想说服他。  
我只是想明白他到底要做什么而已，克劳德这样对自己说。

即使进行了短暂的合作，男人也很少出现。他好像有着自己正在忙碌的事，随克劳德一行人去哪里、做什么，哪怕遇上危险，男人也没怎么露过面，要么就是笃定克劳德可以解决，要么就是他本身也并不是很在乎。  
但，有时候，只是有的时候：男人会来找克劳德。  
借着杰诺瓦细胞的便利，只要他心念一动，克劳德就知道他要来，甚至知道他要什么时候来、想在哪里见他。

今夜相约屋顶。  
克劳德承认，自己并不了解萨菲罗斯，至少完全不明白他私下的见面是因为什么。有些不公平，不是吗？凭什么对方就可以直接侵入他的脑子，而他只能沉默而迷茫地跟在对方身后。  
萨菲罗斯坐在屋顶上。  
这本就是超现实的一幕，克劳德沉默了一下，将破坏剑放到了旁边，也坐了下来，谨慎地和萨菲罗斯隔开了一段距离。  
自他妥协后，男人每次见他时，都从不带武器；但也对他次次将巨剑放在手边毫无异议。那双属于捕猎者的竖瞳总是饶有兴趣地凝视着他，克劳德最初还坚持和他对视，但后来很快就意识到没有任何意义，便放弃了。

“又怎么了？”他语气生硬地发问。  
萨菲罗斯看着他，轻轻地笑了一下，没有回答。  
克劳德便不再发问了。  
屋里的声音隐隐约约地从窗缝中飘上来，偶尔，克劳德会听见他自己的名字。  
“你想加入他们么？”  
“不。”  
克劳德脱口而出，随后有些懊恼地撇开了脸。  
他并不是不喜欢和朋友们聚在一起，尽管他总是最沉默的那个；但此时，和萨菲罗斯安静地呆在一起，就像是某种迷梦。  
曾经，当男人还是完美的英雄的时候，他没有这样的机会和资格；后来……  
在朦胧的夜色里，这简直像是偷来的梦境。  
“克劳德。”磁性低沉的声音在他耳边响起，克劳德打了个哆嗦，下意识地往后躲了躲。只是，萨菲罗斯正是手臂撑在他身后，探身而来，他这一躲，反而被拦腰挡了个正着。  
男人愉悦地勾唇一笑，手臂索性收回收紧，半是强硬地将克劳德搂在怀里，垂下头去看他。  
在暗色中，那双碧绿的眼眸仍泛着莹莹流光，璀璨得像是克劳德儿时仰望过的星河。他的长发也垂落下来，冰凉顺滑的触感从克劳德赤裸的皮肤上掠过，像一张网，将他拢了进去。  
那银白色的长发在月光下有着非常美丽的辉光。克劳德几乎有些眩晕了。  
男人似是觉得他的反应非常有趣，又凑近了一些，几乎是贴在他唇边，往他唇上吹气般，又喊了一次他的名字：“克劳德。”  
克劳德轻轻颤抖起来。  
他无处可逃了，却并不恐惧，只是慌乱而茫然，像是不知道为什么会变成这样。男人搂着他的臂膀非常用力，甚至有一点点疼痛，但克劳德竟然感到了一丝满足。  
是杰诺瓦，他拼命为这种满足寻找理由，是生物结合的本能，并不是他……  
男人再次低低地笑了起来。他歪了歪头，看着克劳德无法自制的反应，瞳孔中有一种隐隐的兴奋。  
克劳德很难不为之战栗——分明没有过，但他总觉得伴随着男人这样的神情，自己一定会有着令人难忘的疼痛。  
但男人没有进一步的动作，他只是若有所思地看着克劳德的神色，意味深长地笑了笑。  
“看来有好好记住呢，”他说着让克劳德完全不明白的话语，那张称得上是完美的面孔便又和他拉开了距离。  
月光再次笼罩了萨菲罗斯，因为垂着眼睛的缘故，长长的睫毛便格外分明，几乎给人一种温柔的错觉。  
克劳德几乎错觉看到了曾经的英雄萨菲罗斯，一样的明亮、高远、温柔、不可亲近……  
但并不是了。不再是了。他亲眼目睹了英雄的坠落。  
他挣扎起来，想要和萨菲罗斯拉开距离，尽管身体仍有所留恋。萨菲罗斯稍微放松了一些，手臂仍箍着他的腰。  
男人欣赏着他的神色，由沉迷转而惊醒的、抗拒又无措的神色，在青年青涩而秀丽的脸庞上透出诱人的甜美。  
他抬手轻轻抚摸着青年的下颚线，那双漂亮的眼睛便睁圆了，好像没明白他在做什么似的，脸蛋却不由自主地跟着抚摸的手指移动。  
这样的青年看起来像一只乖巧的猫咪，但萨菲罗斯也并没有错过青年已经搭到了巨剑剑柄上的手指。  
多可爱啊。他在心里感叹着，低头给了青年一个吻。  
一个蛊惑意味十足的、带着几乎称得上是怜爱意味般的吻。青年茫然地睁着眼，从他的睫毛缝隙中看那双碧绿色的眼睛，手指无意识地动了动，轻轻握住垂落在他身边的长发。  
屋内恰好爆发出一阵哄笑声。  
克劳德一个激灵回过神来，急忙松开手指，使了十成十的力气去推萨菲罗斯，而男人也顺势松开了手。那双泛着淡淡青色的蓝色眼睛瞪着萨菲罗斯，脸颊上却有着不易被人察觉的浅浅红晕。男人低低笑了一声，站了起来，克劳德也急忙拎起了剑，手忙脚乱地同样站直。  
尽管如此，他仍然只能仰视。他眼睁睁看着男人飞高了一些，悬在空中，带着一抹魅惑而从容的笑意看着他。月光从男人身后流泻而下，好似是他本人正在发光。  
他是一轮锋利的月亮，泛着冰冷的刀光。  
克劳德攥紧了巨剑。  
下一刻，男人扭头向克劳德的右方看去。克劳德下意识追随他的目光，看见艾瑞斯推开了门，走了出来。她很快就发现了站在屋顶上的克劳德，扑哧一声笑着喊他：“快下来呀，克劳德！在那里愣着做什么？”  
克劳德一怔，猛地扭回头去，仰望上方。空空如也，什么都没有，萨菲罗斯已经悄无声息地离开了。  
只有美丽而明亮的月亮，还有那落在他身上的、永恒不变的月光。

END


End file.
